The Final World
by Harry and Ginny 4eva
Summary: Sequel to 'The Next World'. A short and sweet oneshot. HG, JL


"Harry!" Lily called as she saw her seventeen years old son coming towards them, closely followed by his girlfriend of three years, Ginny Weasley.

"Hi mom," said Harry and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Mrs. Potter," said Ginny with a smile and hugged Lily as Harry hugged James.

"Hello Ginny," said James and shook Ginny's hand.

"Where are your siblings, Harry?" asked Lily, trying to peek above Harry's shoulder at the platform; Harry was much taller than her.

Harry shrugged and put Ginny's hand in his. He was wondering how long it'd take his mother to notice.

"Aaron!" called Lily and waved.

Aaron, Harry's fourteen years old brother, saw his mother and rushed forward to hug her warmly. He was always the coddler and Harry loved to tease him about it. Aaron looked very much like Harry and one could easily mistake them to be twins. Aaron, however, had red hair, which made him look like a Weasley.

Just as Lily spotted Harry's younger sister, Anna, who just finished her first year, and Eleanor, his thirteen years old sister, Ginny spotted her family.

"Are you coming, Harry?" Ginny tugged on Harry's hand.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to say hello to the Weasleys, ok?" said Harry and without waiting for an answer, followed Ginny.

"Oh, hello Harry, dear. My, my, you have grown!" Molly Weasley's voice welcomed him.

Harry engulfed her in a hug, she had become somewhat like an aunt for him and he loved her very much.

"Yes, think about Harry, why don't you? It's not like your daughter is standing right there," said Ginny sarcastically as Molly gave Harry a once over.

"Oh, hello Ginny dear," said Molly and hugged her daughter, "Had a good year?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, "The best," they said at the same time.

Molly laughed and kissed Harry's cheek "Well, best be off, your parents seem like they want to go."

James and Lily were indeed watching them in amusement and signalling Harry to come over. Harry turned to look at Ginny.

"I'll see you in a week, love, ok?" he said.

Ginny nodded and, forgetting all about their families watching, kissed him.

Aaron made a disgusted sound, "They were like that all year," he said in an equally disgusted voice.

"Don't let me start talking about you, Aaron," said Eleanor. She and Harry were very protective of each other, "Snogging a different girl every week."

Aaron flushed and made to answer her "That is enough, Eleanor, Aaron," said James quietly.

Lily was watching Harry and Ginny with a tearful smile. It was almost ironic that they got together. After all, Harry was a friend of the Weasleys and they grew up together, what were the odds of them falling in love?

The only thing that distinguished between them was – "Oh my God!" yelled Lily and Harry and Ginny broke the kiss with a smile.

"Think she's on to us?" asked Ginny and looked at a shocked Lily.

Lily put a hand on her chest and strode towards them.

"Yes, mum?" asked Harry politely, seeing his father and sibling coming closer, as well as the Weasleys.

Lily spluttered and looked between Harry and Ginny "Don't you 'yes Mom' me, young man!" shrilled Lily, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's too important to put in a letter," said Ginny softly.

"Am I the only one who doesn't get what happens here?" said Aaron with a confused look.

By the look of it, all the males in the crowd of Weasleys and Potters plus Eleanor and Anna, did not understand the reason behind Lily's outburst.

Molly, apparently, did figure it out because she started reprimanding them, "You are too young, Ginny. You just finished your sixth year, you are only sixteen."

"It doesn't have to be soon," said Harry quickly "We can wait."

"What are you talking about?" asked James in confusion.

Lily shook her head in amazement; the coincidence was amazing. "Let me guess, the last Hogsmede visit?" she asked knowingly.

Harry and Ginny both nodded and Lily sighed, "Ok, one goodbye kiss and we should go," she said, making both Harry and Ginny flush in embarrassment.

"MUM!" called Harry in outrage.

"What?" said Lily innocently and pushed the Potters out of the platform, all the while trying to ignore their questions of 'what is it?' and 'what happened?'

"Well, I'll see you in a bit, Ginny," said Molly and dragged Arthur out of the platform.

It was only Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny on the platform now. Both Hermione and Ron knew of course, it was impossible to hide it from them.

"We'll meet at the Auror Headquarters, then," said Ron in his deep voice and gave Harry a one-armed hug that caused both girls to roll their eyes.

"I'll see you Harry, keep in touch," said Hermione warmly and hugged Harry and Ginny.

With these goodbyes, Ron and Hermione walked out of the platform, out to the muggle world. It was only Harry and Ginny now on the platform and Harry took Ginny into his arms.

"Your mum took it well," mumbled Ginny into his shirt.

"Yes well, my mum was always supportive," said Harry with a smile and kissed her hair.

"I think my mum will be difficult, though," she said with a sigh.

"Nah," said Harry with a teasing edge to his voice "She always loved me…I just have to make a certain face and she'll say yes, you know she will."

Ginny hit his chest in affection "It's not fair. Only you can do that to her. I tried this face thousand of times and she never gave in," said Ginny.

Harry only chuckled and looked around them "I should go," he said and took her hand, kissing the back of it, where a golden engagement ring was sparkling.

"I love you Ginny Weasley," he said with a smile.

"Now, don't get used to Weasley, it'll be Potter in a few months," said Ginny with a grin.

Harry kissed her mouth "All right, then, Ginny Potter," he said.

Ginny's smile couldn't get bigger.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short, sweet one-shot as a sequel to my story 'The Next World'**


End file.
